villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tyler King
Tyler King is the secondary antagonist of Arby 'n' the Chief Season 7. He is Eugene Black's best friend a member of his trolling clan. When Colin Hunt provides the clan with a modified version of fragban, Tyler them in their mass banning spree on the Online Multiplayer Network. Tyler is a violent, short-tempered slacker who smoked marijuana frequently and was failing school due to skipping lessons and not doing work on time as a result. Like Eugene, he frequently bullies the other kids at his school, with their most frequent target being Brody Mitchell. Tyler also a bad temper and he physically abuses his dog, Charlie, whenever he annoys him. He also has a habit of breaking his controllers whenever he gets mad and, according to Colin, he has broken seventeen. Biography Tyler was Eugene Black's best friend since second grade and one of the two co-moderators in his clan, along with the other being Colin Hunt. The three would spend most of their time trolling in online matches. He and his fellow clan members later joined an RP server to cause some trouble. There they encountered two of their classmates fromschool, Brody Mitchell and Kyle Mathison. They began bullying the two for the RPG elements in their server. However, Brody criticized them for their unsatisfactory grades. In retaliation, Tyler snuck up on Brody while he was at school, and punched him in the face the following day, knocking him into a wall and injuring him. Tyler soon met Arbiter and Master Chief when they joined Eugene's server, recognizing them both as the ones who crashed Trent Donnovich's wedding. Tyler instantly took a liking to them, especially Chief, whom he shared a vulgar and violent personality with. Tyler and Eugene both observed Colin when he first tested Fragban 2.0. After the test, Colin allowed them both to download it from his server, but Tyler was unable to do so because his computer was broken. Eugene resolved to give him a copy on a USB drive when they went to school. However, Brody, who had overheard their exchange, stole the USB from Tyler, who was intoxicated at the time, copied its files and returned it. With Fragban equipped to his console, Tyler went on a banning spree. But, Colin told him that he had prohibited any further use of Fragban, as he did not want to cause too much of a fire on the message boards. Tyler insulted Colin and refused to stop, prompting Colin to threaten to ban him unless he complied. He also stated that he considered Tyler to be a liability. Tyler then agreed to stop using Fragban until Colin allowed it. Eventually, Colin decided that it was safe to use Fragban, and Tyler joined Eugene and Colin, as well as Arbiter and Chief, on a fragbanning spree, bricking players' consoles. all over the network for six weeks. Tyler later learned from Eugene about an online in-game funeral, taking place in Halo: Reach, and that the clan was planning to crash it. When the day of the funeral arrived, Tyler fragged the moderators present at the funeral via a heavy machine gun. After all of the moderators were banned, Tyler used his machine gun to frag everyone attending the funeral. When the clan discovered that Brody and Kyle had acquired Fragban, Tyler spent an entire day watching Kyle's house, waiting for him to leave so that he could confront him. Eventually, Kyle and Brody logged back online, and Tyler went with Eugene to confront Brody. Eugene who threatened to "sic Tyler on him" if he continued to oppose the clan. When Arbiter and Chief left Eugene's clan, Tyler shot a plasma blast at them with Eugene, to freeze them and allow Colin to fragban them to prevent them from interfering with their spree. Tyler later comforted Eugene when he informed him of how his sister had died from a hemorrhage Tyler stated that he had had hemorrhage once too, and that he had cured it by sitting on a donut, prompting Colin to call him an idiot. Tyler then discussed with Eugene and Colin about what to do if Chief and Arbiter reported their actions and sent Bungie the fragban 2.0 software. Tyler and his fellow clan members later confronted Chief and Arbiter when they rejoined Xbox Live after buying a new Xbox. Tyler located a tank in the server they were in, and attempted to frag Chief. After a few unsuccessful shots, his dog, Charlie, came into his room and started mauling him, allowing the toys to use his idleness as an opportunity to frag him. Afterwards, Tyler visited Eugene's house only to find his corpse being cleaned up. He also found out that Colin was incarcerated. He used data from a digital image on Jon's blog to locate his IP address, and through that, his apartment address, in order to find and get revenge on the toys. Tyler booked a flight to Vancouver and went to Jon's apartment. Tyler initially posed as a courier, but Arbiter recognized his voice immediately. Tyler attempted to talk the Arbiter into letting him in the apartment, saying that he just wanted to talk to someone, but Arbiter remained unconvinced. Arbiter apologized to Tyler about Eugene's suicide, but told him leave before he called the authorities. Tyler didn't comply and revved up a chainsaw to break down the door. However, a police officer arrived on the scene and told him to let go of the tool. Tyler refused to back down and attempted to attack the officer with his chainsaw, only to be shot and killed by him, with his blood leaking through the apartment's mailbox. Trivia *Tyler has had the most voice actors out of any character in the series, with a total of three. In the episode "Barbie 'n' the Chief", Tyler is voiced by Khail Anonymous, but in all subsequent appearances he is voiced by Rob Talbert until Blast Radius, where Jordan Kast takes over for the role. Navigation Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Arby 'n' The Chief Villains Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vengeful Category:Crackers Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Malefactors Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Vandals Category:Brutes Category:Right-Hand Category:Teenagers Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Pure Evil Category:Thief Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Perverts Category:Anarchist Category:Misogynists Category:Psychotic Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Chaotic Evil